Kushina Birthday
by Rikkagii Fujiyama
Summary: fic khusus memperingati ultah Kushina. mind to R&R


A/N: Hai~ kali ini saya bawa fic khusus memperingati ultah Kushina yang jatuh tanggal 10 juli ini~ *sorak-sorak lebay*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC-ness, menyebabkan kebosanan, kelaparan (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read

* * *

><p>Sesosok pemuda paruh baya—eh, setidaknya coret kalimat barisan kedua dan ketiga karena masih antara muda dan tua(?) itu sedang asyik berkutat dengan sebuah media cetak yang entah bertuliskan apa, sambil bersenderan di kursi malas di ruang tamu.<p>

Namanya Minato Namikaze, seorang yang patut di contoh karena memiliki kesabaran dan murah senyum ke siapa saja—termasuk keluarganya. Bekerja di perusahaan ternama. Keluarga? Yup, Ia memang sudah mempunyai Istri dan anak. Anaknya—

"Touchan…"

Seorang anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun yang diketahui anaknya Minato Namikaze itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Minato sontak saja kaget lalu menurunkan koran paginya agar bisa melihat Anaknya dengan jelas.

"Dosta, Naru-chan?"

Anak yang diketahui bernama asli Naruto Namikaze itu hanya menyengir, lalu mendekati Ayahnya agar si Anak bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Touchan, tau gak sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkikik.

"Etto, tanggal 10 Juli," jawab Ayahnya yakin sambil melihat koran yang tertera tanggalnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto terkikik, "Ih.. masa' gak ingat sih? Touchan payah nih," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit ejekan di kalimat akhir.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan kelakuan Anaknya hari ini.

Memangnya tanggal sepuluh juli… sepu-luh ju—

"Ah, Ulang Tahun Kaachan kan?" tebak Minato baru sadar kalau ada hari ulang tahun. Naruto hanya menyengir sambil unjuk jempol, "Yup!"

"Oya, jangan lupa kalau Kaachan hari ini juga pulang ke rumah," ucap Naruto mengingatkan ke Ayahnya yang memang rada-rada pelupa sangking sibuknya akan pekerjaannya.

Kushina Namikaze, Istri dari Minato Namikaze. Pekerjaannya sama seperti Minato, tetapi beda perusahaan. Pekerjaannya ini kadang membuat Kushina jarang sekali pulang, sekitar dua minggu atau lebih. Beda sekali dengan Minato yang kadang selalu pulang setiap tujuh malam atau lebih—tergantung pekerjaannya.

Tanggal sepuluh Juli ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Jarang sekali Kushina merayakannya bersama keluarganya karena kesibukannya. Karena Kushina bakal pulang hari itu juga, Naruto tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Ok, bagaimana kalau Kita berdua pergi ke pusat pertokoan jam dua siang," ucap Minato mengusul.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Touchan?" Tanya Naruto.

Minato tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir soal itu," yakinnya sambil menepuk pundak Anaknya.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Sementara Minato hanya tersenyum lalu menyengir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

Jam dua siang….

Sesuai janji, Minato akhirnya bisa menjemput Naruto untuk pergi ke pusat kota.

Kini, Ayah-Anak itu sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan, tempatnya cari duit—bagi pedagang—dan di sinilah tempat yang tepat untuk mencari sebuah 'hadiah' yang bagus.

"Woa, ramai dan besar!" seru Naruto girang.

Minato hanya terkekeh, "Ayo, Kita cari 'Hadiah' yang bagus buat Kaachan," ajaknya sambil menggaet tangan Anaknya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Ayah-Anak itu lalu berjalan berkeliling ke pusat sudut kota. Banyak beraneka ragam yang dijual di pusat itu. Mereka berdua terus berkeliling, mencari 'Hadiah' yang bagus dan menarik.

.

.

Waktu-pun terus berlalu, hari semakin sore. Belum satu-pun 'Hadiah' yang bagus mereka berdua temukan. Setiap toko juga sudah ditelusuri satu-persatu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Saat ini, Minato masih bingung memilih suatu 'Hadiah' yang bagus. Pasalnya, Ia tidak tau apa yang 'Hadiah' yang diinginkan Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat Ayahnya yang sedang bingung dengan ekspresi sama bingungnya.

"Touchan lama banget, Naru bosan nih.." ucap sang Anak dengan muka rada bête(?).

"Sabar yah, bentar lagi," ujar Minato terseyum gugup. Haduh, pilih yang mana nih. pikirnya bingung sambil melihat rak dengan berjejeran barang-barang.

Tiba-tiba, tatapannya tertuju pada suatu barang bagus yang berada di ujung rak sebelah Ia melihat tadi dekat kasir. Aku pilih yang itu saja. Lalu, menuju ke kasir untuk memesan barang tadi. Naruto hanya mengikuti sang Ayah dengan bingung.

.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malam….

Sebuah mobil sedang memarkir di depan rumah yang diketahui pemilik Namikaze. Sementara dari mobil itu keluarlah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Arigato, sudah repot-repot mengantarkanku,"

"Sama-sama,"

Setelah mengucapkan 'Arigato', wanita berambut merah itu menutup mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi. Sementara yang mengantarnya, Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu hanya tersenyum,, lalu melajukan mobilnya lagi.

Wanita berambut merah panjang yang diketahui bernama Kushina Namikaze hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya tadi sudah berbelok menjauh dari kediamannya.

Setelah itu, Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tak biasanya sepi begini. Pikirnya bingung.

CKLAK

"Lho?"

Setelah membuka pintu, Kushina jadi heran karena lampu masih mati. Setelah masuk lalu menutup pintu, Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam, tak lupa juga Ia menghidupkan lampu. Pergi kemana mereka berdua. Pikirnya heran.

TAP

TAP

Ia sampai di dapur, lalu menghidupkan lampu.

KLIK

"Otanjoubi omedetou~"

Ternyata di dalam dapur, Ayah dan Anak yang diketahui itu Minato dan Naruto sudah duduk di meja makan. Sementara di meja makan sendiri, sudah ada kue black forest dengan lilin dan bertuliskan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou'.

Kushina sedikit terkejut lalu bilang, "Arigatou." Sambil menyengir lalu ikut berkumpul di meja makan bersama.

Kushina menatap sebuah hadiah kecil di depan Ia duduk lalu mengambil 'Hadiah' itu dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa ini?"

Keduanya menyengir, "Bukalah~"

Lalu, Kushina membuka Kotak itu dan terkejut melihat isinya, "I-Ini"

Di kotak 'Hadiah' itu, ada sebuah cincin dengan permata biru. Itu adalah Hadiah yang pernah pertama kali Minato berikan kepadanya saat muda dulu.

Akhirnya Kushina merayakan Ulang tahunnya dengan bahagia meskipun hanya keluarganya yang merayakannya.

* * *

><p>AN : maaf klo OOC banget, soalnya ini ngetiknya ngebut banget, gegara adek *Readers :adek mlu!* ngambek-ngambek, padahal udh mau SMP masih aja Childish gtu #Curcol. Oya, maaf juga klo garing DX

Oke, Review please~


End file.
